


Breaking Out

by Absolace



Series: RWBY Rock [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anxiety Attacks, F/F, RWBY Rock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absolace/pseuds/Absolace
Summary: The unknown garage band 'RWBY' have started their first gig but their lead singer is struggling with anxiety.





	Breaking Out

**Author's Note:**

> After major writing burnout, I deleted my account. Now I've gotten over it and with a new name, I'm uploading the fics I deleted first.  
> (First written in 2015)

Weiss had formed the band a few months ago, not too long after her 21st birthday. Her old friend from public school Yang had joined up pretty quickly alongside her kid sister Ruby. They all unanimously agreed on playing rock music. Weiss was especially happy with that, it was almost as far away as opera music as she could get. Her parents signed her to a label when she was seven, Weiss was always in her sisters shadow. Her elder sister Winter dominated the scene and Weiss was left alone.

Ruby was on guitar and main vocals, Yang had the drums, Weiss played the keyboard and backing vocals. She had little of singing again, but that was the maximum of what she was comfortable with. There was only one issue, they had no idea what to call themselves. The band started off playing in Yang's garage. Some of her friends would show up and give them beer. Weiss didn't exactly enjoy the taste, but it was enough. Ruby was innocent and a bit of a dolt. Yang could be a bit brutish at times. But frankly, they were her friends and she wouldn't change a thing. They knew she had some issues she didn't want to talk about, but they supported her all the same.

After their third show, Weiss spotted someone across the hall. Black hair, black buttoned shirt, ripped jeans. She had the cutest little bow on her head the whole ensemble brought out her eyes, amber eyes that glimmered in the light, almost as if they were golden. Blake and Weiss were chatting over a few beers. It had turned out they had just as many differences as similarities. They both had the same love of music. They both had talent; they both had a thing for beautiful people. Both had somewhat of a rebellious streak: Weiss walked out of Opera and her Father while Blake was connections with civil right activists.

However after several more drinks, the introverts began to lose their inhibitions. They began to unwind, laugh with each other, hold each other closely. Weiss felt Blake's hands travel up her back, finding their way to her long ponytail. Blake gave a gentle tug, pulling Weiss' head back slightly, just enough to open her full lips and steal a kiss.

In Weiss's shock, she had jumped and knocked Blake's bow off, to reveal she was a faunus.

After tugging off her bow and revealing her secret, Weiss only thought it was fair it she revealed herself too. She told Blake everything: Her past in Opera, her baggage with her father, how she was now with Yang and Ruby. It was likely that the beer was why she was so open, but she didn't care.

Afterwards, Blake and Weiss stayed over Yang's, sleeping a sofa. The blonde likely thought Blake was a booty call or something along the lines. It was nothing of the sorts, the two just shared a blanket. It was one of the better night's sleep she had in recent memory. Weiss introduced Blake to the others the day after where she showed them that she could play bass guitar. Everyone agreed Blake could join and they would switch around instruments. Yang stuck with drums, Blake had her bass. Ruby switched up to the electric guitar and found a whole new passion with it unrivalled by any other in the band. Weiss dropped the keyboard and pick up vocals. Ruby and Yang knew she could sing, but had no idea just how much Weiss was holding back. It took a little while to shift her style a bit, but Weiss was back to the centre stage. Yang made a joke that maybe she could share a nap on a sofa next time. Blake put salt in her coffee the next day.

Later, they finally decided on a name; an amalgam of their initials.

* * *

 

Weiss hated this feeling. She had goosebumps on her arms, shivers down her spine and had a feeling she was about to vomit. Frankly this was to be expected. This was their first proper gig as a band. Weiss couldn't help but think of how they managed to get this far.

The acoustics in Junior’s club extended backstage, Weiss shivered some more. This wasn't helping her nerves. She could tell what was going to happen. Weiss could see it already. The first band on stage always got less attention. Everyone would be more interested in their overpriced beer. No one would care. Everyone would rather see Cardinal play. They'd be forgotten.

Weiss' hand stopped shaking. She turned to see Blake holding her. Her heart stopped pounding.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Blake asked. Something about her words just calmed her. The sensation of Blake's skin against hers, the feel of her breath on her neck. "You can tell me anything" she whispered into her ear. "We don't have to do anything unless you're ok with it."

_Only if she was ok with it._

That was something she hadn't heard in Opera. She pulled Blake in closely.

Weiss was still shivering "You are my friend." She paused. "I'm just scared. I know it's stupid but… _What if we do suck?_ ".

Blake gave out a laugh. "I'm pretty sure Yang will fight anyone who says we do." She pulled Weiss in tightly and whispered in her ear, so only Weiss could hear. "Even if we mess up, I'll be here for you. I'm not leaving you. You won't be alone."

The Malachite twins walked in backstage. They were identical, only differential by their differently coloured dresses.

"Hey, RWBY!" Miltiades exclaimed "You're up in one minute!"

"Try and not burn out up there" said Melanie.

_Two minutes._ Weiss would have otherwise been vomiting. But this was different to the Opera. She had friends, people who cared about her. This was on her own terms.

Blake gave Weiss' hand one last squeeze before letting go. "We're up."

Ruby was jumping up and down with excitement. It seemed she had the opposite problem. Yang turned to Weiss and smiled. "Let's go boss."

Weiss took a deep breath before picking up her microphone and leading them out of the backstage area.

The group took up formation on stage. Weiss was center-forward. Yang brought up the rear. Ruby took to the left with her prized electric guitar and Blake stood to the left, Bass in hand.

As the smoke machine cleared up, Weiss waved to the DJ, whom was dressed like a bear. Naturally. That was his cue.

**"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to The Weekend!"** The announcer boomed. **"And now! It is time to paint the town red!"**

Weiss looked around, the crowd was different to the wealthy upper classes she had usually catered to. Instead, she was confronted by college students, high-schoolers who had snuck in or had fake id and overworked adults from  the office.

The announcer continued **"Kick back and relax as we take you on a rollercoaster ride, sending out the sweet sound as you listen up!"**

Weiss swallowed one last gulp. That was her cue. She took her mike, held it to her mouth and announced.

**"We are RWBY! We are here to sell out and play for your entertainment!"**

She heard noise from the crowd. She noted to herself that sarcasm worked. She turned to her band mates to see if they were ready. Weiss was greeted with smiles and nods. Yang raised her arms into the air and knocked her sticks against each other in time. She used to be so frigid, so alone. But this right now, was all she wanted.

**_"1, 2, 3 ,4."_ **

Blake's bassline started it off. The crowd was only just starting to arrive. As expected, they were mostly interested in their drinks. Weiss ignored the images of what she thought was going to happen in her head and started to sing.

_"Been locked up in my ivory tower."_

_"All I had was me."_

Yang started a drum beat. Some people started to look up at the band.

_"I've done some livin', done some thinkin."_

_"Then you opened the door, showed me your light"_

_"I can do anything by your side."_

Ruby started a few riffs on cue. Various members of the crowd began walking up to the front of the stage. Weiss could tell no one wanted to be the first. But one began to follow the other.

_"So fuck what they think, fuck what they say."_

_"Screw this Goddamn masquerade."_

_"Your melody blew the walls out. Now I'm Free!"_

Weiss began to hear some cheers as she started the chorus. She stomped her foot on the edge and swung her pony tail.

_"We're waking up, up! We're breaking out, out!"_

_"Been trying to sing this melody."_

_"Back against the wall! Barefaced to you!"_

_"Down a bottle, I'll cast aside my name. Now I speak true."_

_"I'll do my part, the rest is up to you."_

The combination of the music, adrenaline and new found self confidence had cast away any anxiety she may have had. This was her domain. Even though the crowd started clamouring, it couldn't cut through her song. She even started to dance a little on stage was Ruby played a solo.

Weiss Schnee was back.


End file.
